


tomorrow night

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Let's Go Lesbians! series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: Where awkward gay catches school's queen attention more than once.*it's my original story and i couldn't really post it without fandom so here we go**title same as loote's song*





	tomorrow night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the gays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+gays).

Jupiter sometimes wished she could turn back time just to see if things would go downhill like they had.   
But she couldn't.  
Seventeen years old sighed heavily, feeling familiar scent of strong, expensive perfume, maybe Dior Adore, she wasn't sure, she only liked the scents that reminded her about woods and ocean breeze, not some sweet, intoxicating.   
"What do you want, Ciara?" The girl with perfectly white teeth that seemed to be bleached in whitener sat next to her, dropping Jupiter's bag with loud bang on the floor. The group of same, white blonde girls surrounded them at the table, with same look in their eyes as they watched their leader getting closer to Jupiter's face.  
"You know what I want, baby." Her laugh hurt Jupiter's ears, but she didn't flinch, when she just starred blankly at notebook in front of her. She knew that if she moved even an inch it would be over for her. Ciara was much stronger than her and was one of school's most popular cheerleader stars. No one would believe Jupiter if she said what happened nor they would help her out. Girl sighed with annoyance, not paying to attention to Ciara's hand in her hair. She had to stay silent, because if she snapped, it would be over.   
"... Come on, I know you want to be mine, Collins." Oh, how Jupiter hated that sweet, fake voice that she had kept hearing all the time. Why Ciara decided to hit her up that way, Jupiter didn't know, but she felt uncomfortable everytime scene like this happened, especially because it meant that eyes all of students in cafeteria were on them. Most of them thought of it as romantic and cheered and encouraged Ciara, but it wasn't it. Jupiter wanted to be alone and Ciara'a presence was making anxious, not mentioning that girl didn't even bother to get to know Jupiter. She just wanted to use her to get attention of her ex-girlfriend that didn't seem to give a fck when she was busy making out with some handsome senior. Jupiter was guessing but probably the girl was straight and had only played with Ciara's feelings that was ready to show her what she had missed. But why to hell did she choose Jupiter out of all people?  
"Collins, don't make me try harder. I'm not the type to chase after people you know." Jupiter clenched her fist on the pen she was holding, trying not to flinch, when Ciara's went up her back, touching her skin under sweater she was wearing.   
"Then don't."

Jupiter turned around, with suprise painted on her face when Ciara groaned with annoyance.   
"Not you again, Reynolds."   
"Oh, you don't like me presence, boo?" The girl unprecedentedly moved Ciara away from Jupiter, making cheerleader fall off the bench, when she cracked a smirk at Collins, whose heart started to beat suddenly faster.   
"I'm Alaina Reynolds, junior representant from student council." Jupiter shook girl's hand, whose presence immediately calmed her down, especially because girl seemed to be saving her from Ciara, who starred at dark-haired with furry in her eyes.  
"Reynolds, back off, it's not your case."   
"Oh, you see it is." Alaina's smile didn't reach her eyes when she looked without a fear at mad Ciara.  
"Because you decided to lay finger on MY girl, Walker." Everyone's attention was focused now on their table and Jupiter just wanted to disappear and never come back to this place ever again. It was sweet of Alaina to stand up for her, but really? Her girl?! Literally everyone had crush on Reynolds, including Jupiter. No one would but this crap that she would fall for some like Collins, no matter how awsome it sounded.   
"Oh stop." Ciara rolled her eyes with annoyance, clearly not believing Alaina.  
"I know you just doing this to piss me off, but here are flash news- you won't, because I know for the fact that you haven't even talked with Collins before." Jupiter wanted to add something to that statement, but last minute decided to bite her tongue. They didn't know and it was for the better, because if Alaina found out that, Jupiter would be screwed.   
"Because we don't need to talk to make out." Alaina smirked at Ciara, when she grabbed Jupiter's staff and her hand and made her stand up from the bench.   
"So I advice you to focus your energy on something else or we will talk differently." Some students cheered, definetly pleased with the show, when Alaina placed a quick kiss at still shocked Jupiter's forehead.   
"Come, Jupiter, let's eat outside." Girl just nodded, when she followed without a word school representant outside, with thousand of thought spinning in her head. 

Alaina knew something was up, even though she was sitting on the other side of cafeteria, when she kept starring at small group around that student.  
She had seen her before, but she must have been new, because she spent most of her time alone, usually listening to some music and writing stuff down in her notebook. She kept doing it even in classes she and Alaina shared. Reynolds wondered what kind of notes she was making and why she didn't even try to make friends, but then she realised.  
Ciara. This stupid bitch was annoying poor girl, trying to make out with her in front of whole school just to get her ex-girlfriend, Suzie, attention. Alaina knew that would never happen and Suzie would still keep kissing her new football player boyfriend. And then Ciara would hurt new girl's feelings.   
"Woah, you are mad MAD, Alaina. Did your brother steal your lunch again?"   
"Just look, Parker." Her friend focused his eyes on the figures at the table far away when he sighed heavily.  
"Not this again."  
"What do you mean again?" Alaina knitted her brows when Peter took a bite of his sandwich, still eyes glued to blonde cheerleading gang and dark haired newcomer.   
"She's been doing this for over two weeks. I wonder when Jupiter will snap."  
"Jupiter?"   
"That's the girl's name. You even have some classes together, remember?" Alaina nodded her head, still with head in the clouds. Jupiter. What an unique name. She wondered if owner was also so unusual.   
"Hey, where are you going?" Alaina smirked at Parker, who kept talking with his mouth full, even though she tried to learn him not to.   
"I'm going to save this poor girl's ass of course." Then turned around and headed to Queen Bee, who soon was about to be hit with devastating lie. 

"... Thank you." They stood for some time in silence before Jupiter pulled her hand from Alaina's grip. Reynolds wasn't sure if it was because she felt uncomfortable or she was just prefectly sure that it was all just the show, even though Alaina had to admit she liked their hands together.   
"Sure thing. Ciara shouldn't bother you and I'm sorry it lasted for such a long time." Jupiter nodded, when Alaina noticed her cheeks slightly red. Was she... blushing? Because of Alaina?  
"... Well, I guess I will head back for my classes." Collins awkwardly adjusted bag on her shoulder when she passed by Alaina, who kept wondering why was the reason that Jupiter couldn't look into her eyes. It wasn't like she was that shy, Alaina had seen her speak freely in public or in classes, so what was it?  
"We have maths now so let's walk together." Reynolds wasn't sure if Jupiter liked the idea but she nodded and followed Alaina's steps back to the building. 

Alaina couldn't focus for the rest of the class, so she tried not to stare at the back of Jupiter's head, who was sitting few rows in front of her. Girl seemed to be much calmed and actually managed to make some jokes with one of the students, Alaina had no idea what was his name. Reynolds sighed heavily and trying not to be caught, pulled her phone from the backpocket of the jeans.   
"Hey, you're still at school?" The reply came almost immediately.  
"Yeah, I have maths rn, hbu?"  
"Same."   
"Did anything interesting happen today?" Alaina impatiently tapped her feet to the ground, as always when she was nervous. She had to admit that after few months of constant texting she was head over the heels for Grace. Alaina hadn't met her yet not mentioning that girl was so private that she hadn't even sent her any pics. But it didn't matter, because Alaina knew her, better than anyone and she would do anything to find out who it was in real life.   
"... Actually my crush helped me out with some case today." Alaina could feel her heart stop beating for short second when she just starred at her phone.   
It couldn't be it.   
She thought she was clear with Grace and her feelings toward girl.   
So why was she now hearing about some crush?  
"... You haven't told me you have a crush."  
"But it's not that deep, I just... find this girl attractive and really nice, that's all. We haven't even talked apart from today." Alaina sighed with relief, causing her teacher to turn her attention to best student in class.  
"Alaina, are you ok?" Reynolds nodded, quickly hiding her phone in sleeve of her hoodie. She could text Grace later but if her phone gets taken away, she would have to wait for few days and she couldn't do that, not when their favourite show The Dragon Prince was dropping next season tonight. They needed to watch it together and comment every single Rayllum detail.   
"You look really... red on your face, maybe you should go and get some fresh air."  
"No, Miss, I'm really..."  
"Parker, take her out." The teacher turned back to the whiteboard when she suddenly realised.  
"No, you stay, you have no clue what is happening in my classes and you are failing." Parker opened his mouth to argue but decided let it slide, because it wasn't like Miss Bennet.   
"Collins, can you help Alaina?" The new student raised her head from her notebook when she shot suprised look first at teacher, then at Alaina, who suddenly felt her cheeks really getting warm under Jupiter's look.  
"Uhm... sure." Girl raised from her seat and walked out the classroom, with Alaina following her steps and wondering if she saw it right and Jupiter was also texting during classes, with phone in sleeve of her sweater.


End file.
